Gift from the moon
by LoveIsAllAround
Summary: Amaris Potter is the opposite of her twin brother James. He is the popular one she's the loner, James wants to be a good brother and takes care of her this year, will she make friends?


All rights of the characters belong to JK Rowling except for Amaris.

Thank you for the magic JK.

**Hogwarts, Home.**

It was the last day of summer, tomorrow Amaris had to go back to Hogwarts, but she didn't really wanted to go. She was sitting in the garden, sun was shining on her face, and the wind was playing trough her blond hair. She closed her eyes. 'Amy, Amy, where are you.' she heard her twin brother yell. 'I'm here James.' he ran to Amy and sat on the empty place next to her. 'Hey you, aren't you supposed to be packing?' he asked. Amaris looked away, 'What is it?' 'It's just, .. nothing.' James turned her head, so she looked at him, 'You know you can tell me everything.' he said, 'Well i just,.. i do feel at home there but .. I feel so lonely sometimes.' James puts his arm around her shoulder,'You have that blond girl right.', He asked, 'Claire, she moved to France last year.' Amaris said sadly ' You still got me little one, I know i haven't gave you much attention the last years, but you can always come to us.' , 'thank you James.', she said absently. 'Is there something else?' he asked, Amy didn' answer 'You're not being bullied are you?' he asked worried, Amaris looked away again, a very quit yes came out of her mouth. She heard James swearing, 'Who?' he said angry, Amy didn't say anything, she tried to hide her tears, James hugged her, 'Why haven't you told me before?' 'I didn't know you cared.' James looked surprised, 'Of course i do, you're my little sister, i would do everything for you.' Amaris smiled, she was glad she had a brother like James, he could act like a complete moron, but he was always there when she needed him.

'Dinner' mom yelled from the kitchen. Amy and James stood up and walked back into their house. They sat at the table, Amy's hunger left when she saw James eat, it looked like he was trying to put as much food in his mouth as he could. When James finally stopped eating, he said, 'I think you better start packing now, Amaris.' . Amy nodded and went upstairs.

Amaris entered her bedroom, it was a small but cosy room, her bed stood against a purple wall, her desk was standing in front of her window, she took her suitcase and started packing, clothes, toothbrush, books, school stuff, .. she packed everything. She sat on her bed, all she still needed was her cat, Kira. Kira was a beautiful red cat, 'Are you ready to go?' she asked the pet. Kira climbed on her lap, Amaris smiled, 'I see you are.' She puts her pyjama's on and dragged her suitcase downstairs, she left it in the hallway next to James' . Amy went back upstairs and went to bed.

'Amy, wake up.' she heard as she opened her eyes. James was sitting in front of her bed. He smiled at her, 'We have to be at king's cross in an hour and a half.' James left the room and Amy climbed out of bed, she puts on some clothes, brushes her hair and puts on some make up. She walked downstairs and ate her breakfast while her father and James where dragging the suitcases to the car. About 15 minutes later they all sat in the car and they were on their way to King's cross station.

30 minutes later they arrived, they ran trough the wall between platforms 9 and 10. James quickly said goodbye to his parents and searched his friends. Amaris gave her mom a big hug, her eyes all teary, her father hugged her 'Be careful.' he whispered in her ear, 'Always' she answered. Her parents left and Amaris carried her suitcase on the train, but it was way too heavy, 'Need some help?' she heard, she felt her suitcase getting lighter and saw Sirius carrying it, 'Thank you Sirius.' Amaris smiled, 'Good to see you again Amy.' he said before he walked to his friends.

Amy searched an empty carriage, she sat next to the window, her cat was sleeping on her lap, as she looked outside the window, she saw students saying goodbye to their parents on platform 9 3/4. She smiled and just when she wanted to take her book she heard a sweet voice, 'Hey, You are Amaris right?' a girl with red hair and green eyes was standing next to her. 'Yes i am.' Amy said, 'I'm Lily, the rooms changed, we'll be shearing a room this year, i wanted to introduce myself. I'm sure we will be great friends.' Amaris smiled, ' Oh well nice to meet you.' Amy and Lily talked for a while until a black haired boy with a pale face was standing in the doorway. 'Lily, are you coming, the train will be leaving soon.' he said, 'Hey Sev, meet my new friend Amaris.' 'Nice to meet you, Amaris.' he said coldly. 'Nice to meet you too, ...' 'Severus' he said, Amaris smiled, the boy returned something that looked like a smile. Lily stood up, ' I'll see you in the evening.' she said, 'Yes, see you then.' Lily and Severus walked to the hallway.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, 'Oh here are you' James said while he was already sitting down. 'Can we sit here?' Remus asked politely. 'Yes of course.' Amaris smiled, Remus sat next to her. He never noticed how beautiful Amy is, her long blond hair falls perfectly on her shoulders, her clear blue eyes are shining bright. He didn't realize he was staring, James glared at him, and cleared his throat, 'Guys, this year Amaris will be staying more with us, she's part of the group now.' 'Great' Sirius said enthusiastically, while he winked at her. James punshed him in the stomach, 'Dare to wink at her again and you're dead.' he said quit scary. 'Whoa Prongs, okay i understand.' Amaris rolled her eyes 'James, he's just joking.' she said and took her book. 'What are you reading?' Remus asked interested, 'Oh, it's a muggle book.' she said surprised by the fact that someone was interested in books, 'It's called Romeo and Juliet.' 'I have never heard of it, can i borrow it when you're finished?' Remus asked, 'Yes okay.' she smiled warmly at him. She never noticed the deep brown color his eyes have, and how nice his messy hair was. She started reading again.

'So Padfoot, how did it end with that girl this summer?' James asked, 'which one?.' Sirius said with a proud smile on his face. James laughed and Remus raised an eyebrow 'Oh come on Sirius, those girls have feelings too you know .' he said , 'Well sorry all the girls fall for me.' Sirius said meanly. Remus looked out of the window, no girl could ever be interested in him, and if they were, they would leave him anyway because of his furry little problem.

'So how was your summer?' Amaris asked Remus, he looked surprised that she asked him a question, 'Well it was okay, I didn't do a lot, just reading.' he said, 'Me too, i can really enjoy reading a book sometimes, i didn't had anything else to do.', Remus wanted to say something but the door opened. 'Amaris can i sit here with you, Sev is - ' Lily stopped talking as she turned around from closing the door. 'H-hi there' James said. 'Do you know him?' she asked surprised without giving James attention. 'Well, yes, he is my brother.' Amy said, Lily looked shocked, 'But you seem such a nice girl,' 'She is' Remus said before realizing he said it out loud 'how can you be related to him.' 'Well he is my twin so i probably got all the good things.' Amaris laughed, James glared at her. 'You can sit here if you want.' Amy said, 'Well fine then.' Lily said. She sat next to Remus, 'How do you know my little Amy?' James asked her, probably just to have something to talk to her about. 'We share a room this year.' 'Oh that's great.' James said, Amaris stood up, 'I'm going to change in my robes.' she said as she walked trough the door. She wanted to help her brother, so he could talk to her without his sister there hearing how much he liked her.

She changed into her Griffindor robes and went back to the carriage, When Amy came back she saw Lily coming out of the carriage 'Oh that brother of yours, he is a jerk!.' she said as she ran by. Amy pulled up an eyebrow, she went back to her place, 'What happened?' she asked James, but James and Sirius ignored her. 'They said something bad about Snape.' Remus said, 'Oh please great move James, insulting her best friend.' Amaris said, James just rolled his eyes. 'We should change to.' James said, the guys stood up and walked away.

15 Minutes later the train stopped, Amaris picked up her cat and took her trunk, she left it on the pile with everyone elses, she couldn't find James so she already left to the carriages.'Well i never noticed little Amy being so gorgeous.' Sirius said to Remus, when James wasn't with them, 'Can you ever think of something else!' Remus said angry and left, when he arrived at the carriages, he saw Amaris standing there, he walked to her, 'Hi' he said, she smiled. They climbed into an empty carriage, a minute later James, Sirius and Peter walked to them, they all sat down when Lily appeared, 'Hey Amaris, can i sit here with you? Sev is sitting with his slytherin friends.' she said, 'Yes of course.' James was staring at Lily as the carriage left, Amaris rolled her eyes and looked at the stars. In the carriage behind them she saw Severus, he was staring at her, when she smiled at him, he looked away.


End file.
